As an apparatus for counting the number of paper sheets, such as banknotes, checks, bills, gift coupons and so on, while sorting the paper sheets depending on sorting conditions such as types or the like, a paper sheet handling apparatus has been conventionally known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
The paper sheet handling apparatus has a plurality of stacking units, i.e., stackers for staking paper sheets for each preset sorting condition. The paper sheet handling apparatus is configured to sort and stack paper sheets depending on the sorting conditions, and to count the number of paper sheets stacked in the respective stackers.
Namely, when paper sheets to be handled are Japanese banknotes, for example, the paper sheet handling apparatus has a first stacker for 10,000-yen banknote, a second stacker for 5,000-yen banknote, a third stacker for 2,000-yen banknote and a fourth stacker for 1,000-yen banknote. In this case, even when Japanese banknotes of plurality of denominations are put into the paper sheet handling apparatus, the banknotes are sorted such that a 10,000-yen banknote is stacked in the first stacker, a 5,000-yen banknote is stacked in the second stacker, a 2,000-yen banknote is stacked in the third stacker, and a 1,000-yen banknote is stacked in the fourth stacker.
In recent years, there has been known a paper sheet management system including a paper sheet handling apparatus and a paper sheet management apparatus, such as a personal computer, connected to the paper sheet handling apparatus so as to manage the paper sheet handling apparatus (see, Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4, for example).
The paper sheet management apparatus is configured to store, in a database, banknote detailed information of respective banknotes having been put into the paper sheet handling apparatus, such as a denomination result for recognizing denominations of the banknotes, a fitness result for recognizing fit notes and unfit notes, and transaction data, in a manner where each banknote detailed information is related to each other. The transaction data include, for example, a transaction start date and time of banknotes put into the paper sheet handling apparatus, and a user ID for recognizing a person who has deposited or dispensed the banknotes.
In such a paper sheet management system, the paper sheet management apparatus stores, in a database, the banknote detailed information about the respective banknotes having been put into the paper sheet handling apparatus, and the paper sheet management apparatus searches the banknote detailed information registered in the database depending on a search condition. Thus, a user can easily search the banknote detailed information registered in the database.    Patent Document 1: JP2008-46870A    Patent Document 2: JP2004-310594A    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,320 B    Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,476 B